The Doctor and Me
by ercamodamaj
Summary: Emma, a girl from New York, finds herself face to face with robots called the Daleks in Central Park. She is saved by a funny man named the Doctor. She decides she wants to travel with him, despite the risks.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first chapter of this story, please comment, I can take criticism. If people like it, I will type more.**

Chapter 1

Emma's POV

Ok, let's see. I picked up my vitamins, got the groceries, what else do I need to do? Probably nothing, I just have to be busy. I cannot sit still. Maybe I'll visit Angela, or Cameron?

"Ugh! My feet are killing me!" I complained as I sat on a park bench in the middle of Central park. I have been out for three hours and I still need to move, even if my feet refuse to not hurt.

Just then, there was a loud scream from across the street. I looked across and saw a bunch of people run out of the jewelry store. I got up and started over there. I was stopped by what came out.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Yelled a weird looking machine coming out. It was large and red, with blinking light bulbs coming out of its head. It looked like it had a plunger on one arm, and a laser on the other.

"Where is the Doctor? WHERE IS HE?" Yelled out a blue one. The one eye on their heads looked around, and fixed on me. I froze. The street was quiet, I was the only one left.

"Take the human female!" One yelled. I started backwards, about to run when I tripped on a tree stump. I fell right on my back. They were closing in. This was it. I closed my eyes, ready for whatever was going to happen. Instead, a hand closed around my shoulder.

"Come on, get up! This is no time for sleeping!" Said the man whose hand was on my shoulder. Frankly, he could've been a freaky clown for all I cared.

We were running and as we were, I noticed some things about this man. He had crazy brown hair with brown eyes, a red bow tie, with a fez on. He obviously wasn't from New York, not with his accent. As I was noticing these things, laser beams were shooting around us. Those things were still yelling exterminate.

"Over here!" He yelled, gesturing me towards an alley way. Normally that would be sketchy, but again, under these circumstances I was totally cool with it.

This alley was abandoned, except for some rats and a big blue police box. It was also a dead end.

"This is a dead end! We're trapped!" I yelled at him. He just smiled and ran to the blue box.

"That is way too small for both of us!" I said. He opened the door and I was shocked. It was huge on the inside. I had to go around back, look inside, I just could not figure this out.

"Yes, yes, it's bigger on the inside, but right now we have to go." He said in an annoyed tone like he heard this before. We ran inside just as those robots started down the alley way.

He slammed the door and ran to the control panel thing. He pushed a few buttons and pulled some levers and there was a small bump and a funny sound.

"Ok, now that that's over with, hi I'm the Doctor." He said smiling at me. I wasn't so sure we were safe, but who cares, if he thinks we're safe then so do I

"Hi, I'm Emma. What's your real name?" I asked. I mean good for him that he's a doctor, but I would like a name.

"The Doctor." He said again.

"That's your name?"

"Yes, just the Doctor."

Ok, whatever. I had some more questions anyways.

"How is this thing so big?" I asked.

"This thing is called the TARDIS, and it's another dimension." He said.

"Get out. Seriously?"

"Yep, great huh?" He laughed.

"Can't those robots get in?" I asked.

"They're called Daleks, and no, we aren't even in New York anymore, much less 2012." He said.

"What does that mean, time travel?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah how'd you know?" He asked seriously.

"That's not possible."

"Oh, but it is."

"Cool!" I said, way to excited then a twenty-two year old woman should.

"So Emma, want to see where we are?" He asked. I nodded.

He opened the door, and I nearly fainted. Outside was a white sandy beach, palm trees swaying in a warm breeze, and crystal clear water.

"Wow! Where are we?" I asked stepping out into the warm air.

"Well, judging by the taste, I would say Earth, in the Pacific ocean. Hawaii, probably Honolulu." He said, sticking out his tongue.

"Did your tongue tell you that?" I asked laughing.

"Yes!" He said laughing.

"So do you do this often?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Take random girls after saving them from Daleks?" I asked.

"No, I had Rory, and Jack I guess." He said looking up at the sky, obviously thinking.

"What happened to them?" I asked. He suddenly looked very serious.

"What?"

"I lose some, some leave, some die, and one forgot." He said.

"I'm willing to take the risk." I said, smiling slightly to try to lighten the mood, luckily he smiled too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Doctor's POV

Emma was a very interesting girl indeed. We were going out to lunch and we couldn't stay long because she had to move around. I wanted to show her the sights.

"Wanna see the volcano?" She asked me.

"Sure. Or we could go in the volcano?" I said smiling. Her eyes grew so wide, I was afraid they would fall out.

"Can we? Is it too dangerous?"

"Danger is my middle name."

"Ha-ha!" She said, throwing her head back. She had emerald green eyes, and long wavy red hair. Her face was freckly and she had cute dimples. Her hair was Amy's length, but straight as Donna's. Stop, no comparing companions.

Just then, a small girl rammed into Emma. They both tumbled down the hill side we were walking up, luckily it was grassy and soft.

'Emma!" I yelled chasing after them. They landed at the bottom. The girl got up and had a look of sheer terror in her eyes. Emma had a bloody cut on her forehead.

"Ow! That hurt!" She said as she got up rather unsteadily. I had to support her just so she wouldn't fall over.

"What's wrong?" I asked the little girl.

"The water's gone in. There is going to be a tsunami!" She screamed.

"Why hasn't an alarm gone off?" Emma asked, slurring her words. I really had to check out that cut, it was really bleeding.

"That's the problem! It hasn't gone off. So many people are in trouble. The tsunami's going to hit in about an hour!" She screamed, eager to continue running.

"Where is the watch tower?" I asked. The girl pointed to where she came running from.

"That way!" She said, and then continued running.

Emma and I started that way. We only made it about twenty feet until Emma couldn't move. She was losing consciousness a lot.

"You go on, I'll be fine." She said, lying down on the grassy field.

"No I can't leave you here." I said, looking around distractedly.

"Your concern is overwhelming." She said grumbling. I laughed.

"Even when you are bleeding you still have time to be a sarcastic, American, human." I said.

"Even when you are concerned you still have time to be a judgmental, snarky, alien." She laughed back, her eyes closing.

"Ok, stay awake now." I said laughing nervously, gently slapping her face to stay awake.

"If you don't go now all those people will die." She said. I knew she was right of course. I stood up and looked around the wind ruffled the soft, grassy, green fields. I looked down at Emma and the wind softly ruffled her red hair as her emerald eyes stared up at me expectantly.

"I'll carry you." I said, determined to get her somewhere safe.

"No. Save the people." She said, looking hard at me.

"I'll come and get you." I said. She nodded and looked away.

I ran down the other side of the hill, and being as clumsy as I am fell down half of the hill. I got right up and continued running. I reached the beach about twenty minutes later, panting. I looked around and saw the lighthouse with the supposed siren.

I reached the lighthouse ten minutes later, which now leaves me with a half hour to sound the alarm and get to the TARDIS to pick up Emma.

"Hello?!" I yelled looking around. It seemed empty but I couldn't be sure.

I began to walk around looking when I heard a bang. I ran to where I heard the noise and saw an astonishing sight. That little Hawaiian girl that ran into Emma was smashing a hammer against the alarm system.

"Hello, Doctor." She said smiling an evil grin. She seemed different somehow. For one, her big brown eyes were now big and black as night. Another would have to be the fact that there was a black aura around her, whipping around her legs, and down her back.

"Um, hi, how'd you get here?" I asked as the door shut behind me.

"I've been waiting for you." She said, her voice sounded very different, raspy, like an old evil sorceress, and I know, I accidentally landed the TARDIS on one.

"Well, I would love to chat, but right now I have to set off the alarm." I said, taking a step forward. As I did, she bared these sharp teeth, sort of like a shark.

"Well, first I must convey a warning to you, Doctor." She said, smiling again.

"Well, why didn't you talk to me on the hillside after you rammed my friend down the hill?" I asked.

"I am just, 'borrowing' this body."

"What for?"

"That's unimportant."

"No, well that's where you're wrong you see, because that little girl was running for her life from a tsunami, caring for everyone on these beaches and you just possessed her body, just to convey a message, and that does NOT bode well with me!" I yelled.

"Fine, I am tired of this weak little body anyways. The message from my kind is: We are coming." She said, or it said. After she finished the last word, the black aura left her body and I had to catch her.

"It's ok, I've got you." I said setting her down. She looked guilty and terrified. I gave her a smile and set to work with the alarm. It took five minutes to set it off, which meant that we had fifteen minutes to get out of here.

"Let's go!" I said to the girl, grabbing her hand and running. She was good at keeping up.

"What's your name?" I asked trying to distract her from our possible deaths.

"Alona" She said. Ha, awhile ago, I would've been thrilled with that name.

"We are not going to make it!" She screamed. Luckily, the

TARDIS was right here. I opened the door and pushed Alona inside. She seemed too scared to notice or at least question why it was bigger. I was glad, I hate when people ask that.

"Where is that girl?" Alona asked.

"On the top of the hill." I said, going to the hill.

"She'll never make it!" Alona squeaked.

"Oh yes she will." I said. I ran to the door and ran outside. I saw Emma laying motionless on the grass with her eyes closed. I looked and saw myself on the beach, wow didn't even notice. I looked at Emma and saw she was stitched up. How could someone do it that fast? I looked and saw a white aura leave Emma by the tips of her hair, the edge of her nails, the ends of her eyelashes…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma's POV

I was watching the Doctor running/falling down the hill side. I was really tired, but I could tell this cut was deep and probably infected. But, as I was watching him run, he froze, I mean literally froze. There was a bright flash of white light and I felt sweet relief and realized my forehead was healed! Then, I blacked out.

I felt something poke me, and then shake me, but I just could not open my eyes. Then, I felt strong arms grasp me and carry me away. Did I die? Did I dream everything? I hope not, that was the greatest experience I have had in awhile!

I made a strange murmuring sound and moaned, because I had a giant headache!

"It's ok, Emma. I've got you." I heard that familiar goofy voice, and a wave of relief washed over me, it wasn't a dream! I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was lying on a bed with a blanket in a dimly lighted room. It didn't look familiar, so I must've been in the TARDIS. I got up and saw I was wearing my favorite nighty, a pink night gown with a heart on it, I never wanted it to see the light of day

"Hello?" I yelled, there was a long hallway, the Doctor did say that the TARDIS is endless. I heard laughing down the end of the hallway and decided to follow it. The Doctor was sitting by the control panel looking at pictures of really pretty young girls. I felt insecure. No! Stop it. Emma! You are fine.

"So, you're into looking at pictures of strange young girls?" I said sarcastically, leaning in the doorway. He looked up.

"Nice nighty. But no, these are…. old friends." He said, looking at the paused picture. Wait, I recognized that girl. She had blonde hair, and soft eyes, she was laughing in front of the TARDIS with a strange man.

"Uh, Doctor? Two things, one who is that guy, and two who is that girl?" I said thinking. He looked at the picture.

"That's me, before I regenerated into this, oh, and that's Rose." He said. I definitely knew that girl.

"Rose Tyler?" I asked, knowing the answer. The Doctor sprung out of the chair and grabbed my shoulders.

"How do you know her?" He asked, deathly serious.

"She's one of my roommates. I have three others, there are five of us." I said.

"That's not possible."

"Yeah it is."

"Who are your other roommates?"

"Oh, there is me, Rose, Amy, Martha, and the oldest, Donna." I said. His face paled.

"And I think we are getting another girl soon. Why?" I asked concerned.

"Because, all those girls have been my companions before. First: Rose Tyler. Second: Martha Jones. Third: Donna Noble. Forth: Amelia Pond." He said.

"Oh."

"Oh."

We stood there for awhile. Finally the Doctor looked at me.

"Let's go to your apartment."

**Sorry it's shorter, but it's a HUGE cliff hanger. Next one coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emma's POV

I changed into a sweatshirt and some jeans before we reached the apartment. As I got back into the control room, the Doctor was frantically pulling switches and levers.

"Calm down, it's not going anywhere." I said. He looked at me with wild eyes.

"Emma, you don't understand! I love Rose, Martha picked me up off my feet, Donna is my best friend, and Amy is my mother in law." He said.

"Amy is one of the youngest! And, you're married?" I said a little bit disappointed at my own self.

"Yes, her name is River, but she's gone now." He said, a little sadly.

"What happened to her?" I asked. He shook his head.

"She's just gone." He said. She decided to leave it at that.

"Ok! So your apartment is right here!" He said, landing the TARDIS.

They exited right outside the building. Emma saw Donna's car in the driveway and knew she must be home. She also smelled burnt bread and knew Amy was home. She had been trying to bake this for some time now and it hasn't been working out.

"Let's go!" I said, opening the door and walking up the stairs. The Doctor however was taking the steps three at a time. We got to the door and I pulled out my keys.

"Hurry!" He said, flailing his arms like a mad man. I unlocked the door and pushed open, the living room was empty.

"Hello! Guys come here!" I yelled. I heard foot steps and saw the red head of Amy dance into the room. As soon as she saw the Doctor she froze.

"Oh my God." She said. She dropped her iPod and ran and leaped into his arms.

"I thought I would never see you again!" She cried. I was certifiably confused.

"How? You were sent back in time!" He asked. Then Martha came into the room.

"Hey, who's this?" She asked. The Doctor smiled.

"Hi Martha." He said. She just stared at him.

"Oh, right. Sorry, this is the Doctor." I said. Her jaw dropped slightly.

"No. It can't be." Martha said. I looked from Martha to the Doctor. If the Doctor said he knew Martha, then why didn't she recognize him?

"Martha, it is me, I regenerated." He said. She looked hard at him.

"Prove it." She said.

"You and Shakespeare really hit it off, that was one of our first trips." He said. She looked shocked.

"We were also sent back in time by the weeping angels." He said. I saw Amy shudder a little at the mention of the angels.

"It is you!" She said. She also ran to hug him.

"Where are Mickey and Rory?" The Doctor asked looking at the two of them. I knew that story, I didn't know the Doctor knew them too.

"Mickey died in a plane crash." Martha said sadly. I saw the Doctor's face pale and sadden.

"And Rory didn't come back to the present with me." Said Amy.

"I'm so sorry." He said. He turned to Amy.

"How did you get back to the present." He asked her suspiciously.

"I was walking with Rory and our son Anthony, when all of a sudden, this man came running out with a gun, and he shot Anthony and Rory. He would've shot me too if it wasn't for that light that brought me back here." She said chocking up. Amy did have one of the saddest stories. The Doctor chocked too and hugged Amy. Just then, Donna came into the room.

"Donna!" The Doctor said, cheerfully, rubbing the tears from his eyes. She looked surprised.

"Wow, you sound like somebody that I used to know." She said. Martha smiled.

"Donna, it's him." She said.

"It can't be." She said. The Doctor stared at her.

"You can't remember, your head would explode." He said.

"It is you!" She cried and also hugged him. Wow, he is really huggable today.

"How are you remembering and living?" He exclaimed.

"There was this light, it gave me my memory back and took the headache away, magic that light is." She said smiling.

"There is something about that light, it healed Emma from a near death experience, it brought Amy back, and it cured Donna's memory." He said.

"It also saved me." Martha said.

"How?" The Doctor asked.

"I was pregnant, Mickey didn't know yet, I was going to tell him when he got off his flight home. Well, there were…. complications. My body couldn't support the baby or something and by the time I went into labor, I almost died. I was giving up, when all of a sudden, this light gave me hope, and I pulled through." She said.

"What happened to the baby." The Doctor asked.

"My mother is taking care of her for me while I try to secure a life here. Her name is Lily." Martha said smiling.

"The light has helped everyone. I bet it even helped-"

"Me?" Rose asked, appearing in the doorway of the living room, obviously eavesdropping.

"Rose." The Doctor said. When he said he loved her…

"It brought me back to this universe. Hi Doctor." She ran to him, but instead of hugging him like the others, she kissed him, and he kissed back. I felt odd, was this jealousy? Stop it, Emma! You are better than jealousy.

"Wow." Said Amy. Wow was right.

"Wow!" Said the Doctor with his goofy smile. Emma couldn't help but laugh. Amy however, looked a little more than displeased. She went over to the Doctor and slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" He said, cradling his red cheek. She glared at him.

"You are MARRIED to my DAUGHTER!" She yelled. The Doctor got all sad again.

"What? What's wrong with River?" Amy asked, looking worried.

"Nothing, you're right, sorry." He said. I remember he said she was gone, but I could see why he wouldn't tell Amy after what happened to Rory and Anthony.

"Let's have a drink!" Donna said. She went over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of wine and a small green vile that I have never seen before.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Just something to spice up the drink." She said. The Doctor was talking to the girls so I decided to drink with Donna.

"So, any words from Shaun?" I asked. Donna's husband joined the military a few years ago. He and Donna constantly sent emails and Skyped.

"No, I think he's on a mission." She said, pouring us both hearty glasses of wine. She gave me a small dose of the liquid and herself a small dosage as well. I took a sip, it tasted sweet, made me a little tired, wine always did that to me.

Donna poured more glasses and gave them to everyone.

"Cheers!" She said. We all held our glasses up. Rose slinked behind me, probably to grab something.

It all happened so fast, we were all laughing. The Doctor was looking around at all of us. His eyes stopped right behind me. His face dropped. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Amy, Donna, and Martha smiling, but not warmly, sinisterly. I felt a pain in my side and saw warm blood drip down. Luckily it was not too deep like the last cut. I turned around and Rose's eyes were all black, just like the little girl's in Hawaii. She had sharp teeth as well, like a shark's. The other girls were the same. The Doctor grabbed my waist and ran to the open window and we jumped. Just jumped into the cool night air with my four roommates screaming behind us with a knife. We just jumped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Doctor's POV

How could I be so stupid? All of them coming back is impossible! And now Emma is hurt. And I think my leg is broken. I think Emma is waking up now.

It's POV

I see them both now. I shall follow out my master's orders. This will definitely be a blow to his already fragile heart. Alright, it's show time.

Emma's POV

Ow, my head. I really hope I just dreamed the last hour. I opened my eyes and I saw the Doctor, with my head in his lap, staring straight ahead. His eyes were red, but he had a hardened stare.

"Hey." I said sleepily.

"Hey."

"You look tired. You should sleep."

"No, something is out there, watching us." He said, not removing his stare from the horizon.

"Then we should get back to the TARDIS." I said trying to get up. He pushed me back down.

"No, we'll never be able to out run it. Besides I broke my leg." He said.

"Hello sweetie." I heard someone say. I looked over and saw a woman with really curly blonde hair. She was older than me, but I couldn't tell her age at all.

"Ah, of course, River, they would send you." The Doctor said. She smiled.

"Doctor, it's really me." She said pleadingly. He stared coldly at her.

"That's impossible because the real River Song went off to the library yesterday!" He yelled. I didn't understand why her going to the library made him so upset.

Just then, my vision went black. I saw Donna with some man, I knew he was the Doctor. The were in a huge library. The shadows were moving. I saw River come in. I saw a woman be eaten alive. They were running another eaten, but he was possessed, forced to say the same thing. Another eaten. A little girl. Who was she? Poor Anita, she was so brave. River sacrifices herself. Everyone is freed. They are in another world. River is reading to children. Lights out. Then I woke up.

"EMMA!" The Doctor yelled in my ear. Geez he had a set of lungs.

"I'm ok, but I saw…." I said, faltering. I realized I was crying.

"She has a gift from the light." River said. I looked over and let out a squeak. She looked like Rose and Amy, Donna, and Martha. Black eyes and shark teeth.

"What did you see?" The Doctor said, grabbing my head.

"The library, and I'm so sorry." I said, wiping the tears.

"Yes Doctor, Emma has a gift. You do always get the weird ones." River laughed. This was Amy and Rory's daughter? Wow, I was confused, but now was not the time.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat, but Emma and I must be going." He said. He pulled out his sonic screw-thingy and pointed it at the roof. A pile of metal cages fell off and hit Fake River.

The Doctor pulled himself up and I staggered up behind him. I slung his arm over my shoulder. We hobbled past the screaming doppelganger. The TARDIS was on the other side if the building. We got around the building slowly and painfully. I sighed because the TARDIS was being heavily guarded by Rose, Martha, Donna, and Amy.

"Hide!" Whispered the Doctor. He threw himself behind a dumpster, so since he had my arm I was dragged with him. I saw why he hid, River's doppelganger stormed past. When she walked past, we moved out of the dumpster and hid behind the wall to eavesdrop.

"Well?" Said Martha. I heard River sigh.

"You let them get away?" Yelled Rose.

"He tricked me, but he's hurt, so he shouldn't have gotten far. Plus, he's nothing without his TARDIS." River laughed. They all laughed. The Doctor pulled me back.

"Emma, I'm going to cause a distraction. You need to get into the TARDIS and lock the door." He said.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me."

"Too late for that. We should have a code." I said.

"Fine, I will knock four times on the TARDIS it sounds like this." He said. He made a tapping sound I heard before.

"Ok, stay here and wait until they leave." The Doctor said. He ran out with all his strength, obviously in a lot of pain.

"There he is! Get him!" River shouted. I saw them run by, Amy, Rose, Martha, Donna. Where was River? I turned to grab my wallet, it fell out of my pocket and it had my only form of communication to my family while on the TARDIS. My phone. Plus it was expensive. As I turned something hit me hard to the ground.

"Ha! Did you really think that I didn't know you were here?" She laughed while she wrestled me to the ground. I spit in her face, it was the only thing I thought to do.

"Big mistake." She said through gritted teeth. She slapped me right across the face. My face stung, it hurt more because it was cold out, and I think it just started to rain. I used all my strength to flip over her so that I was on top and she was under me.

I punched her multiple times but she threw me to the side. As I got up she kicked me down. I coughed a little blood. Maybe I could use that power River said I had. That was the most ridiculous thing I have ever thought. But I did need to do something.

"Hey, you said I have powers from the light." I said. Wow, I hated myself or sounding ridiculous.

"It's more like a blessing. You were healed by it so you have some of its properties coursing through your veins." She said. I heard the TARDIS doors open, the Doctor was coming.

"Then how do I activate it?" I said, keeping River busy.

"You think I would tell you?" She asked incredulously. I sighed.

"No, but what is the light?" I asked.

"It's the twin of darkness, they are two beings of infinite power always fighting, but this is the first in this galaxy. And I think planet Earth would make a great battleground." Said River. The TARDIS appeared right behind me.

"Well that was lovely info, but I have a date." I said hopping in the TARDIS.

"Hello." The Doctor said, making us go anywhere but there.

"That was fun." I said.

"Yeah." Said the Doctor.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He looked at me solemnly. He shook his head.

"But I learned from someone I love that you sometimes have to suck it up. And don't let them see the damage." He said.

"That's good advice." I said. He nodded.

"You should get some sleep." He said. I did need sleep. I began to walk up the stairs when I fell.

"Emma!" He said. He caught be at the bottom of the stairs. It still hurt though.

"I'm ok, just tired." I said. Which was true. Well that, and the fact that I had an open slash wound in my side.

"Emma, you were stabbed." He said.

"It's fine."

"At least let me bandage it." He said.

"Fine." I agreed. I sat on a seat in the control room. He grabbed that hospital bandage, the really good kind. He lifted my shirt just to show my wound. He put some liquid in it.

"Ow! That stings!" I complained.

"Well if you stopped moving it will hurt less." He laughed.

He put the bandage around my waist and wrapped around it multiple times, just to be safe.

"Thanks." I said.

"My pleasure." He said. I got up and began to take on the stairs again, this time with the Doctor behind me. I got up fine, and went into the room I was in last night. I hopped into bed and pulled the covers up. The Doctor shut the door behind me.

**Hey guys, thanks for liking my stories, I really appreciate it. Now, before I continue, I need to know, would you rather Emma and the Doctor's relationship to be romantic or plutonic? Let me know in the comments or message me. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emma's POV

I woke up lying in my bed in the TARDIS, so everything seemed normal, but something felt wrong. It was like that feeling you get when you can't tell what time it is. I felt like I was asleep for ages.

"Doctor, I can hear something moving around in that room that's locked!" I heard an unfamiliar woman's voice say. Geez, how many lady friends did the Doctor have?

"No, that's impossible, nothing's been in there for a very long time, you're probably just hearing things." I heard the Doctor say.

"No, I swear, it was like something fell." I looked around me and saw the lamp on the bedside table on the ground, I must've knocked it over in my sleep. I heard the Doctor's screwdriver making noise outside the door.

"No, no life forms detected. Must be your imagination. You should get some more sleep." He laughed a little.

"I just got some sleep, let's go do something exciting!" She said.

"Ok, where would you like to go?" He said, his voice fading as he went to the control room.

I couldn't really make out what they were saying anymore, so I decided to go out and see for myself. I turned the door handle but it wouldn't open.

"Hello?" I yelled hoarsely, it sounded like I hadn't used my voice in awhile. This was weird, I went over to the mirror and saw that I was a complete mess, my hair was a crow's nest, my eyes had a million bags under them, even though I probably got a ton of sleep, and I was scrawnier. I looked at my side and saw that my gash was gone, it was pretty deep so I must've been out, really, really, really, long.

"Did you hear that? Please tell me I'm not going crazy." The woman said coming up the stairs. I heard the quick, lively footsteps of the Doctor coming up behind her.

"Yes I did hear it, now where is it coming from?" He said, using his screwdriver on every door.

"Hello?" I called again. The screwdriver went silent.

"That sounds like a girl's in there!" The woman said, I could hear her try to open the door.

"I can't get the door open." She said.

"That's not possible…" The Doctor said.

"Doctor? It's me, Emma. How long have I been out? Why is the door stuck?" I called through the door.

"Doctor, who is that?" The woman said.

"She is not supposed to be alive. You died months ago." He said. I could not believe what I was hearing. How could I be dead? I was right here, in the TARDIS.

"Doctor could you please just open the door!" I said, getting the anxious feeling of the walls closing in on me.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Get me out of here!" I yelled. I started pounding into the door with my shoulder. There was a deafening sound in my ear then BOOM, the door was gone and I was on the floor in the hallway.

"Doctor, who is she?" Said the young woman. I now got a good look at her and saw that she was very pretty, she had straight brown hair and brown eyes with a very pretty complexion. I myself was feeling a bit self conscious standing, well lying, next to her.

"Clara, this is my previous companion and supposed to be dead friend, Emma." The Doctor said, just staring at me with shock.

"Hi, now could somebody please help me up?" I said.

"Oh! Of course, sorry." Clara said extending her hand and helping me up. The Doctor just stared, didn't even help.

"You look the same." The Doctor said. I looked down and saw that I was wearing my New York Yankees t-shirt and some sweat pants, which is what I wore to bed that night. My hair was a little longer then last time, and very messy, as stated earlier.

"Yeah, so do you." I said. I scratched the back of my head, which is what I did when I felt awkward. I expected a hug and when I saw the Doctor move towards me I extended my arms, but he just walked right past me. Clara must've thought what I was thinking, because she just stared at him with a little bit of surprise.

"I'm going to get changed and wash up." I said.

"Of course, go a-" Clara started, she was cut off by the Doctor's, "No, don't bother, all your clothes are gone and the TARDIS has gone over somewhat of a makeover, you'll never find the bathroom."

"Well, she can borrow my clothes!" Clara said angrily.

"No, Clara's thinner." He said, gee, don't hold back, this sounded like high school.

"Doctor!" Clara shouted. I held up my hand.

'No, it's ok, he was only stating a fact, he's right though, I wouldn't be able to fit into your clothes. I think I may have some jeans and a t-shirt in my room." I said. Clara nodded and gestured down the hallway.

"The bathroom is the last door on the left, and if you're taking a bath, then I suggest the purple bath wash, it smells the best." She smiled and then walked down the stairs.

I took a bath and used the purple bath wash, Clara was right, it did smell amazing. It turns out I had jeans and a sweater in my room, and the TARDIS was a little chilly so it worked perfectly. The TARDIS did look different, it looked a little colder, but really cool still. I was walking towards the control room when I heard the shushed arguments of the Doctor and Clara.

"You are behaving like a child and treating your 'friend' like dirt!" Clara said.

"Well, she's supposed to be dead, she's dangerous Clara, we can't have her on here!" He retorted.

"She is supposed to be your friend, you should treat her like one, besides, she didn't do anything wrong!"

"Actually, she did, she just can't remember!"

I started to walk down the stairs. Clara and the Doctor separated. Great, I hope I didn't make a tear at their friendship.

"Well, here we are! This planet is called Sol, which means sun in Latin. It's usually 90 degrees all year round! Beach trip anyone?" The Doctor said excitedly. I looked at my sweater and jeans and sighed at how unprepared I was for a beach trip. I felt that he did this to me on purpose, and that this was going to be a very awkward beach trip.


End file.
